Teasers
Los''' Teasers y Trailers 'son los adelantos de una nueva saga anunciando que saldrá en una determinada fecha, ofreciendo sólo información fragmentaria. Casi siempre, los teasers contiene textos o, en el caso de Scott, mensajes ocultos. Estos pueden aparecer si se los aclara en la imágen. Trailers thumb|left|335 px ''thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Teasers Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Los primeros teasers de Scott fueron encontrados por primera vez en el segundo juego y en su propia página web. Él borró toda su información dejando algunos de estos teasers en forma cronológica. Primer Teaser thumb|306px|Primer Teaser del segundo juego.El primer Teaser de Scott fue uno muy simple. Se encontraba a Freddy en mal estado y por su apariencia se veía dañado, sacandose el sombrero y con su respectivo micrófono. En la parte inferior derecha se veía un texto que decía "Grand Reopening 2015, @2014 Scott Cawthon" y un 2 grande encima de color rojo. Segundo Teaser thumb|220px|Segundo Teaser del segundo juego. El segundo Teaser del juego componia de Bonnie, el animatrónico original pero en mal estado, y hasta destrozado, y de un nuevo Bonnie en buen estado, el cual era lo contrario a este; era azul, tenía cara y unas nuevas orejas con un moño. Más tarde, a la salída del juego se comprobo que éste era un nuevo animatrónico "Toy" llamado Toy Bonnie. El texto decía:'' "Something borrowed... Something new..."'' (traducido): "Algo gastado ... Algo nuevo" ''y nuevamente el "2" representando el juego. Tercer Teaser thumb|220px|Tercer Teaser del segundo juego. El tercer Teaser del juego contenía a Foxy detrás de la cortina del Pirate Cove, y en su letrero de siempre en donde decía "¡Lo siento! Fuera de servicio" estaba escrito un "2" representando al juego. También, del otro lado estaba su versión actualizada, Mangle. Muchos creían que este personaje era la versión de Foxy actualizada, remodelada y pintada, pero esto se desmintió con la nueva salida del juego. Cuarto Teaser thumb|238px|Cuarto Teaser del segundo juego. El cuarto teaser tenía una vista de Foxy pero de forma oscura, como su tono de piel. Se ve una vista de lo que parecía ser Freddy, pero fue desmentido, era la nueva Máscara de Freddy. Se ve una nueva y remodelada Oficina (en donde el jugador estará todas sus noches). El texto decía "''NO PLACE TO RUN" ''y abajo decía ''"Y exactamente un lugar para esconderse". Nuevamente, como en todos los teasers, se vuelve a representar la segunda saga de FNaF con ese "2" grande, pero ésta vez de color gris. Quinto Teaser thumb|348px|El quinto y último teaser del segundo juego. El quinto teaser fue el último de ésta entrega y el último en publicarse.. Disponía de una toma de la cámara 11 (Prize Corner), en donde se veía a un nuevo personaje parado sobre una caja (Puppet en su Caja de Música). Se ve que estaba apunto de salir, y también estaba el triángulo rojo de peligro. Éste es el único teaser del juego que no tiene ni el "2" ni "@2014 Scott Cawthon" (a excepción del tercer y cuarto teaser). Luego de éste teaser, Scott lanzó el trailer y posteriormente, el juego. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 En ésta nueva saga, Scott valoró mucho los teasers, a lo que fue la base del juego. En ésta saga, los teasers son más que los anteriores, y ahora llevan nombres. Al igual que los anteriores teasers, Scott Cawthon volvió a borrar toda la información de la página para publicar estos teasers. "offline 3" thumb|208px|El primer teaser del tercer juego. El 6 de diciembre de 2014, Scott Cawthon añadió ésta imágen a su sitio web que, a primera vista, parece ser nada más que una imágen en negro que dice "offline" ("fuera de línea") en texto blanco. Si se ajusta el brillo en un programa de manipulación de la foto correctamente, un grande "3" de color amarillo aparece en la esquina inferior derecha, dando a entender el estreno de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. I am still here thumb|298px|El segundo teaser del tercer juego. El 2 de Enero de 2015, la imágen de "offline" es sustituda por ésta nueva imágen. Esta imágen tenía un texto pequeño y blanco que decía "I am still here" (todavía sigo aquí). Muchos suponían que este oscuro y misterioso animatrónico era Freddy o Golden Freddy pero más dañado, en mal estado, y pensaban que el texto de "todavía sigo aquí", podría ser una frase diciendo que todos se han desechado y solo uno solo queda. Ésto fue desechado apenas salió el juego, sabiendo que el animatrónico misterioso de éste teaser era Springtrap. WhatWeCanUse thumb|266px|El tercer teaser del tercer juego. El nombre de este teaser se debe que si se lo descargaba mantendría el nombre "whatwecanuse.jpg" ("lo que podemos usar"). En ésta imágen puede verse un 3 gigante en color rojo sombreado (como el "2" gigante rojo del segundo juego que aparecía en varios teasers, representando el número de la saga). Se puede ver una caja de música que probablemente sea de Puppet, en donde pueden verse 6 descriptivos animatrónicos, los cuales son: Ballon Boy (lo que queda de él), Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, Freddy (se ve su gorro) y Foxy (por su gancho). Un dato curioso es que si se lo ilumina al teaser se verá el nuevo, misterioso y oscuro animatrónico del anterior teaser (Springtrap).Tambien,se rumoreo que Springtrap podria entrar a la oficina y tomar partes de los animatronicos de la caja para reconstruirlos pero este rumor se rompio con la llegada del nuevo juego. He Always Does thumb|178px|El cuarto teaser del tercer juego. Este Teaser solo duró un par de horas en la pagina de Scott y fue sustituido otra vez por el de "whatcanweuse". Fue visto por muy pocas personas. Algo curioso aquí es que las letras son de color Morado, haciendo referencia al Hombre Morado. Curiosamente, en el teaser-trailer del juego, estaba el mismo texto pero en verde. Map thumb|118px|El quinto teaser del tercer juego. El cuarto teaser solamente era el mapa del nuevo juego, su diseño. Al iluminarlo se pueden ver los conductos de ventilación. Es completamente un nuevo diseño, con cosas nuevas, pero no es la primera vez que se veía. En una publicación-Teaser de Steam se veía una cámara del juego, y abajo se veía el diseño final del mapa, con sus cámaras y sus respectivos nombres. Si se lo descarga se le ve el nombre, "Map.jpg". Guess Who? thumb|El sexto teaser del tercer juego. El 1 de marzo de 2015, Scott Cawthon añadió esta imagen a su sitio web en la que se puede ver a Phantom BB, con la frase "Guess Who?" ("¿Adivina quién?"). Se puede ver a el BB pasado que vimos en el segundo juego, pero más deteriorado, más viejo y sucio, y con ojos que al parecer son de humanos (como los de Springtrap). Muchos creían que éste podría ser Ballon Girl (JJ), alucinación del segundo juego, y no al personaje BB, pero esto se desmintió al pasar el modo "NightMare", con el nombre del animatrónico "Phanthom BB". Algo curioso aquí es que si lo iluminamos, abajo del texto "Guess who?" se verá un número "10" iluminado. Hasta el día de hoy, no se sabe que segnifica este número "10", ya que no hay dato alguno. In your Mind thumb|220px|El séptimo teaser y el último del tercer juego.Unos minutos después de la salida del juego, Scott posteó una imagén con una frase que decía "it's all in your mind" (todo está en tu mente) y descargandola decía "Inyourmind.jpg". La frase de "Todo esta en tu mente" es para hacer creer que Phantom Chica y Phantom Foxy son alucinaciones, y que todo está en la mente del guardia, como Jeremy Fitzgerald y Mike Schmidt en los anteriores juegos. Hat thumb|220px|Octavo teaser, éste ya es agregado como un extra.Un dia despues de la salida de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 apareció una imágen de un sombrero en la pagina de Scott. Ésta imagen dio mucho misterio se empezaron a hacer rumores de un Five Nights at Freddy's 4 y de que la saga iba a terminar, debido a que el sombrero estaba tirado en el piso, como en señal de desonra. Ésta imágen no muestra mensaje específico, y no ocurrirá nada si se lo ilumina. Si se lo descarga mantendrá el nombre "hat.jpg". Steam Greenlight Antes de lanzar el juego a Steam, la plataforma hace una encuesta, en Steam Greenligth, para saber si los users lo quieren. Tambien muestra el juego con trailers y teasers exclusivos. Scott lanzo varias imagenes para esta plataforma, incluido el Teaser-Trailer del tercer juego. Todo eso puede verse a travéz de Steamhttp://store.steampowered.com/app/354140/?snr=1_5_1100__1100 . NewAnimatronicJumpscare.jpg|La imagen teaser de un nuevo animatronic de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Consola.jpg|La imagen teaser de lo que parece ser una consola de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 381852545 preview...jpg|La imagen teaser del monitor de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 381852545 preview..jpg|Otra imagen teaser del monitor de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. OficinaFNaF3.jpg|La imagen teaser de la Oficina de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 381852545 preview.....jpg|La imagen de la Oficina de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, actualizada (Note que el ventilador se encuentra dentro de la Oficina). Iluminados Los teasers del tercer juego son muy misteriosos, debido a que si algunos se los iluminaba, contenían un mensaje oculto o algo de que no nos habíamos enterado. Whatcanweuse Edited.jpg|La imágen del teaser "whatwecanuse.jpg". Al principio mucha gente creyó que se trataba de Chica o hasta incluso Golden Freddy. Pero esto fue desmentido a la salida del Trailer, que se descubrió que era Springtrap. MapIluminada.jpg|La imágen del teaser del Mapa. Al iluminarlo, se veían las ventilaciones. BB Fnaf 3.png|La imágen del teaser de Phantom BB iluminada. Note el número "10" debajo de las palabras. Curiosidades *En la página de Scott, en uno de los teasers, al inspeccionar el elemento (herramienta de Google y otros navegadores), se podía ver que decía "30 años después, solo 1 queda"... por lo que se dió a entender que la fecha del juego fue 30 años después del 1mer juego y la trama del juego, teniendo un solo animatrónico. *Había un rumor que decía que sí pones al revés la canción del trailer de FNaF 2 (El Puente de London), se escuchará una melodía de los niños diciendo "Mike Kill All", apuntando a que Mike sea el asesino. Últimamente, ésta teoría está casi desechada y la han desmentido varias veces. *thumb|Comparación del Mapa y el logo de Scott.Un dato curioso es que si se le da vuelta el teaser del Mapa de Scott, se verá la forma de su logo en Steam, de un personaje de un juego famoso de él, del juego "There is no Pause Botton!" . **Cabe destacar también que es su Logo del canal de Youtube y de Steam. *Se pensó que la imágen del teaser de Phantom BB en el tercer juego, el número 10 sería la fecha de su estreno. Pero esto se desmintió a los 2 días, el estreno de FNaF 3. Por lo tanto el juego salió el 3 de Marzo, y no el 10 de Marzo, como estaba prometido. *Todos los nombres de los teasers del tercer juego se deben a que si se los descargaba directamente de la página de Scott, mantenían ese nombre. *Algo curioso es que en el primer teaser del segundo juego, en el texto de abajo de la parte derecha dice "@Grand Reopening 2015" (Gran Renauguración 2015), pero el segundo juego salió en el 2014, por lo que no tiene sentido que la "renauguración" se haga en 2015. *Muchos creían que en la imágen teaser del Mapa, al iluminarlo se veían los pasillos. Pero esto se desmintió, ya que es el mapa de las ventilaciones. *Curiosamente, todos los teasers anteriores se conservan y se pueden acceder de ésta manera: www.scottgames.com/de teaser.jpg. Referencias Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Otros Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's